


Game Night

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, slumber party, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go to Mycroft's home. They certainly weren't expecting the British Government to be playing a video game...or for him to not be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Mycroft and Lestrade play Mariokart. Sherlock and John are dumbfounded. — ontheothersideofthefrozendoor

“Did you just blue-shell me, you son of a bitch?”

“Gregory, I do believe you are being a sore loser.”

It was hardly something Sherlock had ever expected to hear come from his brother’s mouth. In fact, Sherlock hardly expected to ever witness his brother experiencing anything which might involve any type of enjoyment (at least any enjoyment that didn’t involve cake). So needless to say, Sherlock had not expected the sight before him in Mycroft’s living room.

Beside him, John blinked, “Are they—”

“Yes, John.” Sherlock replied shortly, “It would appear they are.”

The detective and the blogger stood in the doorway of Mycroft’s living room, watching in a mix of wonder and horror, as the eldest Holmes brother sat on his couch, in what appeared to be his pajamas, with a video game controller in his hands and one Detective Inspector, similarly dressed, sitting next to him.

Mycroft Holmes didn’t seem the least bit concerned about the two newcomers, “I had hoped you would call before visiting, Sherlock.”  He sighed, pausing the game and setting down the controller.

“You know me, I prefer to text.” Sherlock smirked, “I certainly am curious about your…hobby. Been at it all night, judging by the bags under your eyes and your obvious disheveled appearance—”

“Please spare me, Sherlock.” Mycroft rolled his eyes, “But since you are here, I suppose you may as well stay for brunch.”

John shook his head, “Are we just going to ignore the fact that Mycroft and Greg are playing Mario Kart?”

From his seat on the couch, Greg rolled his eyes, “I’m sure you’ve seen Sherlock do much worse, John. What with his experiments and everything.”

“Maybe, but we’re flatmates, of course I’m going to see all his crazy experiments.” John frowned.

Before Greg could answer, Sherlock grabbed his arm, “Come along John, we might as well eat whatever ridiculously expensive food Mycroft has that he hasn’t already eaten.”

The crime solving duo was soon on their way into the kitchen, John’s protests fading as they left the room, leaving the pajama-clad couple to their game.

Greg shook his head, “So why is Sherlock here again?”

Mycroft sighed, “No doubt to be his usual meddlesome self, simply to irritate me.” He smirked, “Though my dear brother is slipping in his deductions.”

“Oh really?” Greg chuckled, “What did he miss this time? He was right saying that we were up all night.”

“Perhaps.” Mycroft smirked, starting the game, “But he assumed that we were up all night _only_ playing this game.”


End file.
